


An eventful field trip

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Webs and illusions [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Quentin Beck, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: When Peter and Olivia go to Stark Industries with their class, their classmates will have a few surprises in store for themOrMy series take on the famous "Peter has a field trip to Stark Industries/Avengers Tower" story
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Quentin Beck & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Webs and illusions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	An eventful field trip

**Author's Note:**

> Good Quentin Beck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Good news, everyone. I just received word that this Friday, we're allowed to take a field trip to Avengers tower!" Mr. Harrington said excitedly and most of the class cheered loudly, while the faces of Peter Parker and Olivia Beck became as white as sheets. Flash immediately picked up on this and grinned. "Hey Penis! Oddity! Ready to finally be exposed for the frauds that you are?" He asked meanly.

The both of them glared at him as Mr. Harrington scolded him. Not many people believed Olivia when she said that her dad actually worked for Tony Stark and even less people believed Peter about his "Stark internship," which was of course a cover for his duties as Spider-man. Only Olivia, Ned and MJ knew the truth, the latter having figured it out by herself not too long ago. As she was Peter's girlfriend and the daughter of a since recently high-ranking Stark employee, Olivia was free to come and go to the tower whenever she wanted

Everyone got permission slips to be signed by their parents/guardians and had to be given back by Thursday. After that, they were allowed to go. It was a tired Olivia that opened the door to her and her dad's apartment, her tired expression immediately getting his attention. "Hey there, sweetheart. Are you okay? Are your powers acting up again?" Quentin asked in concern as he frowned at her.

His first reaction to his daughter being a mutant after her powers had emerged with the death of her mother hadn't exactly been very good or sane as he had tried to force her to use her illusion powers for his experiments. Incredibly untrained, Olivia had failed to do what he wanted and he had gotten angry, actually grabbing a knife to force her powers to emerge.

It wasn't until he saw her cower from him in absolute fear that he had realised what he was doing and had dropped the knife, pulling his daughter into his arms with tears in his eyes and begging her to forgive him. It had taken a while, but she had done it. After that, he had gotten professional help for both him and his daughter, not wanting that to happen again. Olivia spent much of the past decade at the Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters, while Quentin himself went to therapy. Both were in a much better place than they had been before.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm just regretting my choice of going to this school." Olivia muttered as she plopped down on the couch. She had wanted to go to a normal school and her father and professors had agreed on the condition that she would spend the weekends at the mansion. Her father sat down next to her. "Did Fish say anything again?" He asked, making his daughter smile despite the situation.

Ever since accidentally calling Flash "Fish," he always did it to make her laugh. "Not really. We just got news that we're going on a field trip this Friday." Olivia answered. "But you usually love field trips. Where are you going?" Quentin asked, confused on why a simple field trip would make his daughter feel this way. The girl sighed and got her permission slip, handing it to her father.

As soon as he read the name "Avengers Tower" on the paper, he let out a small snort as he looked back up at his daughter. "Shut up, dad." Olivia muttered as he laughed. "Let me guess: they still don't believe you about me working for Tony?" He asked and she just gave him a look. Ever since he had created a revolutionary, holographic system, Tony had rewarded that dedication with a big promotion. He still didn't like the fact that Tony had called it B.A.R.F, but the billionaire had apologised for it and promised to rename it.

Quentin knew that if it hadn't been for his therapy, he probably would've reacted very differently, maybe even getting fired as a result and ruining his and his daughter's lives. He reached out with his arm and Olivia quickly snuggled into his side. "It'll be alright, Liv. You'll see." He told her, kissing his daughter's temple. Olivia simply hummed. "The field trip is the only thing on the agenda that day right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Then how about I'll go and call professor Xavier and you can stay behind after the tour, so Kurt can pick you up from the tower?" He suggested. Olivia smiled. "I'd like that." She said, snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. It had been a long day and the trip announcement hadn't helped. Quentin smiled at his daughter and kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep. As soon as she had nodded off, he took out his phone and started to type. 

Friday came extremely fast and before they knew it, Olivia, Peter, Ned, MJ and the rest of the class were already standing in front of the tower, "Does the team know you're coming?" Olivia asked her boyfriend and Peter's grimace was enough answer. Olivia grabbed his hand and squeezed it in support. Going in and waiting in the lounge of the tower, an employee named Yvonne announced that she was their guide and gave their classmates several badges, not giving Olivia and Peter ones as they already had their own.

Flash of course noticed her not giving them badges and immediately spoke up."You didn't give Pe- Parker and Beck badges." He said loudly. Yvonne raised an eyebrow. "Well, I shouldn't have to. They have their own, don't you?" She replied, turning to address Peter and Olivia with the last part. The two just silently held up their badges, both wishing the ground would swallow them up as everyone stared at them.

"At Avengers tower, we have six different levels of clearance. Level one are press. Level two are tours like yours. Level three are low-level employees. Level four are normal employees like me. Level five are high-ranking employees and their families as long as they have written several non-disclosure agreements that they won't reveal any secrets and level six are the Avengers and Mr and Mrs. Stark's personal interns." She explained.

The class all immediately nodded in understanding and she quickly moved forwards several contracts for them to sign. "At Mr. Stark's insistence, we will be showing you some of the latest tech that some of his employees have been working on, so you will have to sign these. If we find out that one of you has leaked information, it will take your great-grandchildren to fully pay off your lawsuits." She added with a stern glare to all of them. The whole class immediately gulped at hearing that and quietly signed their contracts.

"Do you know what we're going to see?" Ned asked quietly and both Peter and Olivia shook their heads. "We're just as much in the dark as you." The girl whispered as the class swiped their badges through security, jumping at hearing FRIDAY announcing them. "Here goes nothing." Olivia muttered to herself as she swiped her badge. " _Olivia Beck, level five. Welcome back Olivia. Shall I inform your father of your arrival?"_ FRIDAY asked. 

"No, that's okay, FRI. I don't want to keep him from his work." Olivia answered casually, the whole class staring at her in shock. " _As you wish."_ FRIDAY answered, before Peter swiped his badge. " _Peter Parker. Level six."_ FRIDAY announced right away and the class immediately gasped and stared as one as FRIDAY said that she had informed the team of his arrival and Peter groaned

They all quietly trooped into the elevator and went to their first stop: an Avengers museum with several old costumes and disabled weapons of the heroes. As soon as Mr. Harrington had turned his back, Flash was onto Peter and Olivia in an instant. "How much did you pay someone to make the voice say that?" He hissed. "We didn't pay anyone. Now, shut up. Your ass is getting really jealous of your mouth with the amount of shit you're spreading." Olivia answered casually, MJ, Ned and Peter all snorting in answer.

Flash became red in answer. "You're dead once we're back at school, Oddity." He spat, before storming off, Ned and MJ giving Olivia high-fives. "Good thing that I'm not going back to school today." Olivia said. "You're not?" Ned asked. "My dad works here. He already cleared it with Mr. Harrington, Mr. Stark and professor Xavier. Kurt will pick me up when you're gone." She answered quietly and they nodded. 

Sounds from the vents made them look up, just as Clint Barton jumped down from said vents. "Hey Peter and boy and girls I don't know yet." He greeted. As he was officially retired, he wasn't at the tower very often anymore and hadn't met Olivia yet before that day. "Clint, these are my friends Ned and MJ and my girlfriend Olivia Beck." Peter said. "Ah, so you're the famous Olivia I've heard so much about." Clint grinned and Peter immediately blushed.

"Peter talks about me?" Olivia asked with a smile and Peter desperately tried to stop Clint from talking, but the archer completely ignored it. "All the damn time. The others and I actually try not to bring you up as he will never stop once he's started." He replied, making Olivia, Ned and MJ laugh loudly and Peter hide his face in complete embarrassment. Clint had to leave after that as he had to go home. The rest of the class was still staring at the two of them as Yvonne ushered them towards the elevator to go to the next stop.

"The next stop is why I made you sign the non-disclosure agreements in the beginning as we're going to the labs where they make the newest updates for the Life-like Imagines Visualization or L.I.V for short." Yvonne explained in the elevator. No one, but Peter, MJ and Ned heard Olivia's very quiet groan at that and Peter grabbed her hand. "What is it?" Ned asked. 

"Take a wild guess who's the lead scientist for that." Olivia muttered in answer as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into what seemed like a meadow. "Did we just suddenly go outside?" One of their classmates asked in utter confusion as she looked around. "Hold on." A very familiar voice said from somewhere and the meadow slowly disappeared, revealing a big, open room. 

"Sorry about that. We didn't realise you were already on your way." Quentin said politely as he walked forwards to greet them, pointedly ignoring his daughter's heated glare aimed at him. "Everyone, this is Quentin Beck, the lead scientist on this project." Yvonne introduced him and the whole class turned and looked between him and the still glaring Olivia as one. "Wait. Oddity actually has family working here?" Flash said before he could stop himself and flinched at seeing Quentin (as well as the entire team) glare at him.

" _What_ did you just call my daughter?" Quentin asked in a low tone, despite having heard him perfectly. "N-nothing, sir." Flash stammered, quickly backtracking and Quentin narrowed his eyes. "I know you. You're Fish, right?" He asked and the whole class snickered, Ned and MJ being the loudest. "It's Flash, sir." Flash corrected him. "Right. Sorry." Quentin said, not looking particularly sorry.

"I'm so drawing his face later." MJ said, still laughing. Quentin showed them around the lab, every single member making sure to greet Olivia. The girl could see that some of her classmates still could barely believe it. Her dad showed them some of the things they were working on, before they had to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Quentin ruffled his daughter's hair before they left, smirking at seeing her glare. 

"I'll be down in a minute, Mr. Harrington." Olivia said and he nodded, knowing that she would be safe with her father. "Was this really necessary?" Olivia asked once the elevator doors had closed. Not just her father, but the entire team smirked at her. "Might as well nip all those rumours about you being a liar in the bud." Quentin answered. He had asked Tony to allow this class to come by his lab after he had explained the situation and Tony had gladly agreed with it as long as they signed the non-disclosure agreements.

Olivia finally allowed a smile to grow on her face as she tightly hugged her dad, knowing that he meant well. He hugged her back. "Thanks dad." She murmured in his chest. "You're very welcome, sweetheart. Now, let's go to lunch." He replied with a smile, his team happily agreeing and they walked out of the lab, Quentin still having a tight arm around his daughter. Little did she know that this was just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
